Tears of A Lost Comrade
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: Konjia couldn't sleep and finds me away and talks to me about things. Rated for semi sadness and other things as you read this. This involves my Original Characters. Enjoy!


She didn't know why, but no matter what Konjia did, she couldn't fall asleep. She tried doing other things to make her go to sleep like tiring herself out with training so long and hard, but that didn't work at all. At first, she was annoyed, but decided to get up and walk around the house she, Leah, and Leon shared. Konjia was walking passed Leah's room and heard soft sniffling and sobs that made Konjia stop and look through the crack of Leah's door. When Konjia did, she saw Leah still awake sitting on her bed wearing black shorts with no shoes on her feet that had bandages wrapped around them. She wasn't wearing a shirt, but Konjia could tell Leah was wearing a black bra, along with seeing other bandages wrapped around her arms, waist, right shoulder, head, and back from a recent fight Leah was in with a group of people in the town. Leah's right bandaged hand was covering her face along with her dark brown hair with tears running down her face.

Konjia didn't know why Leah was so upset. She's seen Leah cry a few times, but for some reason, Konjia could sense something was... different about Leah letting out soft sobs the way she did.

Konjia didn't like that feeling and had to find out what was going on who carefully opened the door and quietly walked to where Leah was who didn't seem to notice until Konjia softly sat on the edge of Leah's bed and wrapped her arms around Leah's waist. Leah didn't have to turn herself to know who it was hugging her who wiped her eyes and said in a shaky voice, "Hi, Konjia."

"Why are you crying?" Were the first words that came out of Konjia's mouth while being in the room.

Leah let out a tired sigh before answering, "The guys who were beating me up today were saying how I shouldn't be the leader of Drewhen."

"Those guys are a waste of time for you to be upset over."

"That's not the reason. Though I do appreciate the comment," Leah said that made Konjia look up at the back of Leah's head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

Leah took a few seconds to calm down and answered, "They said that a person who left the town like a coward for 7 years shouldn't even be allowed to be the leader of Drewhen."

Konjia remained confused about the statement until she remembered what happened when she was twelve going on thirteen years of age.

The day Leah suddenly vanished from the village/town.

Everyone, including the late Zuii, looked everywhere for Leah, but couldn't find her.

Konjia remembered how upset she was when that happened, always waking up early in the morning and going to her and Leah's favorite place in the forest. She would always wait, hoping and praying Leah would come back.

But Leah never came.

After the first year of Leah's disappearance, Konjia's sadness turned to something where she didn't care if Leah even returned or not. The people in the town noticed this even though they continued with their daily lives.

Konjia's feelings about Leah returning 3 and a half years ago changed from not feeling anything, to anger; especially when it was going towards Leah when Konjia punched her in the face. Tears were running down Konjia's red eyes who was still mad at Leah for suddenly leaving out of nowhere and then coming back as if nothing ever happened. Leah knew that, though; especially from the punches she received by Konjia as a Welcome Home gift. However, Konjia's anger and unforgiveness towards Leah left when she became older, along with Leah teaching Konjia things Leah's mother taught her, and explaining to Konjia how the Real World was keeping Leah away in an absolute confused state.

Within a year of Leah's return, Konjia forgave Leah who was happy to hear that.

"...Oh," Konjia muttered, "But you didn't mean to leave the way you did. Your family, along with College were the things that took you away from Drewhen...And me..."

"Yeah, and that's what made me upset the most. I didn't mean to leave you the way I did," Leah said feeling tears run down her face again, "I beat those guys up worse than what they did to me."

"I saw when Leon and I were getting you away from them," Konjia replied.

"...I'm glad you did. Otherwise, I think I would have beaten them worse than what I did in the state of rage I was in at the time."

Leah felt Konjia nod her head. "Good thing, too."

"...Yeah..." Leah soflty said going quiet with Konjia who didn't seem to mind. The two were like that for a while longer until Leah said to Konjia, "Even though I don't need to say this to you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you at such a young age the way I did and not returning for so long."

Konjia nuzzled her head into Leah's bandaged back. "It's okay. At first, I was really mad at you for suddenly leaving me and everyone out of nowhere like that and then coming back like nothing ever happened. When I saw what was going on with you, your family, and you taking on responsibility for someone your age, I began to understand why you left the time you did, and after much thought, consideration, and what you learned from your mother about forgiveness, I was able to forgive you." Leah nodded and heard Konjia say, "Besides, I should be the one apologizing to you."

"Why?" Leah wondered.

"For punching and yelling at you when you came back to Drewhen," Konjia told Leah guiltily from the past event.

"Oh. That. It's okay. You were upset. Both of us were, actually. Neither of us didn't have any kind of coping skills to help without anger at all until now when I went to see someone for my anxiety issues. Everyone has moments of their emotions getting the better of them," Leah said as Konjia agreed and moved from being behind Leah's back, to her lap where Konjia wrapped her legs around Leah's lower back. "Sorry about that. I know it's a bit silly to cry over something like that."

Konjia gently kissed Leah on the forehead. "It's fine. I couldn't sleep anyway." Konjia wrapped her arms around Leah's neck, leaning her forehead against Leah's.

"Do you want to sleep with me tonight if you can't sleep in your room?" Leah softly asked Konjia.

"Is that okay with you? I mean, from what happened today and everything. Your body must be sore," Konjia said to Leah in concern.

"I don't mind you sleeping in my room if you want," Leah replied as Konjia let a smile come across her lips.

"I don't mind. I don't mind at all," Konjia said leaning her body against Leah's when Konjia felt Leah fall on her back against the bed with a soft thud. Leah felt Konjia hugging her waist who said nothing and looked at the ceiling with a neutral expression on her face. Konjia was still hugging Leah with her head against Leah's bandaged chest as the two females continued to not say anything when Leah heard Konjia say, "I'm going with you."

Leah remained on her back still looking at the ceiling asking, "Where?"

"To the funeral," Konjia told Leah, "I'm not going to let you go there alone."

"The following day is Zuii's funeral," Leah pointed out to Konjia.

"I don't care." Konjia sits herself up on Leah's lap looking down at Leah. "You and your family went through so much without any help from little to no person; especially, when you were going through moments of intense anger. The least I could do...the least I could do is be with you when you and your family are going to the funeral in two days."

Leah looked into Konjia's glassy red eyes that held a mixture of determination and plea within them. Leah lightly smiled and intertwined her fingers with Konjia's. "Yes. You can come." Leah felt Konjia's hand gently tighten.

"...Good..." She heard Konjia say where another moment of silence between them. Konjia laid her head back on Leah's chest, releasing her hands from Leah's who didn't mind.

Leah then grabbed the remote and turned the DVD Player on to watch Black Lagoon: Roberta's Blood Trail that was Japanese dubbed. Konjia didn't say anything about what Leah was watching since she loved watching the third season of Black Lagoon because of Roberta taking so many names and kicking so much ass.

"...How are you feeling?" Konjia asked Leah.

"I'm feeling better after reading, talking to you, and watching Roberta kick ass," Leah said as Konjia lightly laughed at the last part Leah said.

"That's good to know," The red eyed teen said looking at Leah's bandages, "And how are your wounds?"

"I'm in a little bit of pain from the fight but I'll be fine."

"That's good to know, too," Konjia half repeated with her head against Leah's chest, hearing Leah's heartbeat.

Leah pulled the covers over herself and Konjia's where the two continued to watch not only Black Lagoon Season Three, but Seasons One and Two English Dubbed for a few hours. Konjia began to feel Leah's breathing slow down to a slow and steady rythme that made Konjia look up and see Leah peacefully sleeping with her hands over her head. The red eyed teen lightly smiled, moving a few strands of hair from Leah's face that made Leah scrunch up her nose and face for a second before unscrunching it. Konjia couldn't help but quietly laugh at how adorable Leah was despite the Drewhen Leader being coverd in bandages. Konjia carefully sat herselft up on Leah's lap and softly kissed Leah on the cheek whispering, "...Thank you.." laying herself back on Leah's chest and wrapping her arms around Leah's waist. Konjia could feel her eyelids grow heavy about to go to sleep when Konjia felt Leah put her arms around her Konjia's body.

Konjia lightly smiled, letting sleep take over her for the night.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go in the condition you're in?" Konjia asked Leah.

"Yes, I do. Zuii was another person who helped me become the person I am now. It's my responsibility to pay my respects and talk about how a good man Zuii was when he was alive," Leah said brushing her dark brown hair in the mirror.

When Leah was doing that and fixing the army pants she was wearing, Konjia was looking at her, remembering how Leah was as a teenager. She remembered how Leah could not cope well with anything that involved any kind of bad news. Now, Leah has grown up into quite a young lady who takes on more responsibility for someone Leah's age. Not to mention being a female with a Learning Disability and being the Leader of Drewhen.

Konjia couldn't help, but…. admire Leah for her maturity of taking thing so calmly and understandingly.

Unbeknownst to Leah who was fixing Zuii's old military outfit the late Zuii told Leah to wear in his Will, Konjia was walking up behind the dark brown-eyed woman. It wasn't until Leah felt arms wrap around her that made her look up and see Konjia from the reflection whose arms were wrapped around Leah's waist. Leah turned herself around to see Konjia with her head against Leah's chest. She looks down at the young Drewhen female fighter who remained silent with her head still nuzzled against Leah's chest. "Konjia, are you okay?"

Konjia lifted her head to meet Leah's gaze of slight confusion. The two of them remained where they stood in silence, staring in each other's eyes. It felt like they were staring longer than a minute or less as Leah was about to say something when she saw Konjia lean forwards and lightly kiss Leah on the lips. The kiss lasted for a couple of seconds when Konjia pulled away, her brown cheeks turning red, along with Leah's from the sudden lip contact. Konjia laid her head back against Leah's chest to hear her heart beating in a calm rhythm. Leah wrapped her arms around Konjia's body as Konjia tightened her grip around Leah's waist. Leah knew it was going to be hard for Konjia, but also knew Konjia has the power God gave her to overcome this moment of hardship. The same thing for Leah since Zuii was like a second father to her who put her chin on top of Konjia's head during the hug.

"Everything will be okay," Leah softly told Konjia who nodded her head.

The two remained holding each other for a while that didn't bother Leah in the slightest. For some reason, it felt very... calming to hug Konjia like this. Leah didn't have to talk, or explain herself to Konjia in any way. The reason being is because Konjia is feeling the same way Leah is; even with the sudden kiss the red-eyed teen did.

Leah knew why.

She looked down at Konjia and said in a gentle tone, "Are you ready?" Seeing Konjia nod her head as the two ended the embrace and walked out of the house where Leon was outside waiting for the two females. Leon was wearing a simple tux with his hair cut, combed, and gelled back that had a black fedora hat over the styled hair. Konjia wore a long silk black V neck dress with her normally tied up hair being out, making her more feminine and mature for an eighteen to nineteen year old girl. Leah was wearing Zuii's old Military uniform that was dark blue. The hat she wore was the same color as the uniform that has five to ten badges on the left side of the jacket. There were a few bruises from two days ago that remained on different areas of Leah's face. Bandages were still wrapped around her head with a few regular sized ones on different parts of her face with her shoulder length hair neatly done in a ponytail.

Leon didn't say anything but walked to Zuii's burial with his hands in his pockets and Leah and Konjia following.

Clouds were beginning to form above the sky that showed it was going to rain. The three Drewhen citizens didn't care. They didn't care if they got wet during their walk to the funeral. They would still walk. And they did.

* * *

The funeral was over.

Leah, Leon, and Konjia were walking back home.

In silence.

In the pouring rain.

None of them cared. It was just water falling from the clouds.

Konjia was walking beside Leah who had her hands out while walking with Leon a few feet ahead of them. Konjia could tell Leah's hands were bawled up into fists. Konjia looked up at Leah who was looking straight ahead not noticing Konjia looking at her as Konjia looked back at Leah's right bawled up hand before looking up at Leah again.

* * *

Leah knew Zuii has gone to a place of everlasting peace. She knew Zuii's body was nothing but an empty shell in the ground. His soul was no longer bound to the body God gave him.

If Leah knew that, then why was she upset about it?

She wanted to cry, to let the tears fall from her dark brown eyes, but she couldn't. She refused.

She didn't know if it was okay to do so or to hold it in for another time of sadness and sorrow like she always does.

This was making the Leader of Drewhen angry. Angry about how her feelings would sometimes get in the way of things.

Things like this!

She wants to be strong. Strong for Konjia who was probably doing the same thing and going through the ordeal of Zuii's death much worse than Leah is right now.

It was so annoying. So irritating. So…So…

Leah felt a soft hand slip into her fist that wasn't bawled up and looked at her hand to see Konjia holding it. Leah looked at her hand again and then back at Konjia who let a sad smile form across her face.

That's when tears streamed down her dark eyes.


End file.
